Sanya V. Litvyak
Aleksandra "Sanya" V. Litvyak (サーニャ・V・リトヴャク, Sānya V Ritovyaku?, Александра Владимировна Литвяк) is a Night Witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Orussia and affiliated with her home unit: the Imperial Army of Orussia’s 586th Fighter regiment. Her familiar is the domestic cat. Background Snow white skin and pale hair. The cute girl from a northern country, Sanya. This girl who is weak against sunlight always seems to be tired during the day and is mostly awake during the night. She gives a very fleeting impression, almost as if she's about to disappear. She has an obedient personality and doesn't speak much. She is always together with Eila, who loves her dearly, and Sanya is also very attached to Eila. She also has a sad past; she was separated from her beloved father when the Neuroi invaded Orussia. She firmly believes he's still alive, and often hums the song “Sanya’s song” that he wrote for her, losing herself in memories. The song, and how to play the piano (which she learned from her father, who is a musician), forms a strong bond between them. Sanya quietly keeps on fighting for the day she finally will be able to reunite with her father. Abilities Her Magic Antenna (魔導針 Madou Shin lit. "Magic Needles) allow her to interact with radio waves. It is a type of non-visual perception that can detect objects at extreme ranges. Also can use a spell to provide guidance cues to other witches and aircraft and is able to tune in and rebroadcast radio transmissions. Ace Archetype Sanya based on Russian flying ace Lydia V. Litvyak, one of only two female aces of World War II and the only female pilot out of the pilots the witches are based on. Both share the name "White Lily of Stalingrad"; a nickname that may have been influential on the color choice of Sanya's hair. Strike Witches "What-if" — 1947 Flight Lieutenant Litvyak returned a triumphant hero. She was afforded the liberty of obtaining long-term leave or even to step down from the front lines if she so wished, but instead after she met briefly with her parents she returned to the night sky. The sky which her beloved flew in. :This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Humikane. Armament Sanya carries a Fliegerhammer rocket launcher into combat. It is likely inspired by the experimental German Fliegerfaust, a multi-barreled unguided ground-to-air rocket launcher based on the Panzerfaust. See here for the "Fliegerhummer" vs. "Fliegerhammer" spelling controversy. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie (trailer) Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums *Starlight Stream Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora Video Games *' All of them!' Sanya's comments on other characters: Source: Sanya's Character CD (translated by a kind anonymous) ' ' On Minna :"Colonel Minna is very kind to me. I was very happy when she let us build the sauna. The time I accompanied her song on the piano is also a very good memory." ' On Lynette' :"I’d like to talk more with Lynne. I sometimes see Eila talking to her, but I can’t just do it like that… I wonder if Lynne liked having that done to her… The blueberries were very good!" ' On Miyafuji' :" I became friends with Yoshika when we were out on a mission together. Speaking of which… I think I called her Miyafuji at first… I’m glad we have our birthdays on the same date, and that we were able to celebrate it together." ' On Mio' :" Major Sakamoto is very strict, but she also has a friendly side which reminds me of my father,so I’d like to talk more with her. I wonder if I can become as cheerful as Yoshika if I train with the Major?" ' On Perrine' :"I think Perrine is actually a very kind person. When she told me I was like a ghost, I think that was just a way for her of trying to encourage me. So don’t do any mean things to her, Eila." ' On Lucchini' :"I was very surprised the first time I met Lucchini and she suddenly embraced me… But it felt as if I suddenly had became her mother, and that was mysterious feeling. Seems like she got into a big fight with Eila right after that, but they made up right away… I wonder why? Eila told me it was because “they had similar interests”, but…" ' On Shirley' :"I look up to people like Shirley! What parts…? Umm… How she… seems to be able to become friends with just about anyone… but… Eila? Why are you grinning like that?" ' On Trude' :"I was actually quite scared of Barkhorn at first. But I soon realized when we flew together that she really cares about everyone. Even when I’m flying behind her, she knows very well where I am… It’s very comforting." ' On Erica' :"Other people say this is surprising but… I actually often talk with Hartmann. We talked the other day and suddenly about 5 hours had past! But the people who were there and heard us later said they had no idea what we were talking about… Actually… I don’t remember either." ' On Eila' : "Eila is very dear to me. We’re always together… because that’s just the way it is. I didn’t even notice it until people around me told me. But I don’t like her habit of touching other girl’s bodies like she does! That’s not good, Eila! You never do those kinds of things to me… Why? Just blushing won’t help me understand…" Gallery Sanya Flying.jpg Sanya Orussia.jpg Sanya & Erica Night.jpg Mini Sanya.jpg|Sanya's pre-ceremony preparations Sanya Parade Outfit.jpg|Sanya in the Liberation of Gallia Anniversary Celebration Ceremony, with Memorial Paintwork Sanya Stripping.jpg Sanya What-if 2.jpg|Sanya what-if 2 Bdaeaa814c5d9fcaf2f4e14b5a1b78cc4be9f057.jpg Sample d0a1f85c51d9ac9c46398f516e2d02513b13ab1f.jpg Kyarahai-y0001L.jpg 0000597703.jpg Sw gekijyo.jpg 38aacf85db15d0b2f8044d0ecf10ecbd01ab641a.jpg 8e24a3ae7370b81f611f2d1d4b40efed.jpg 99a6b346913c67f0d8f5d3b991ede5e5.jpg 4d407ff1fd8c37cc9e1395b9fea4b141215fb180.jpg 0d83efb13c6e365b7c2df1bf7d31c210.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers Category:Night Witch Category:Strike Witches IF